Heart
by autumn104
Summary: RE-PUBLISH saya tau saya nakal. tapi saya cuma mau ngelanjutin ff saya saja. setelah itu saya bakalan hiatus dari ffn / WonSung / Broken!Kibum / Romance / DLDR!


**Heart**

Autumn104

**Broken!Sibum, Merried!WonSung**

Romance, Hurt

**Twoshoot**

BoysLove, Yaoi, Typo(s)

**Super Junior belong they self **

"aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun"

**[WonSung]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung's Point of View

"Kau pikir ini bisa dimakan hah?" dia berkata sambil membanting piring berisi sarapan yang kubuat untuknya

"Aku heran dengan appa dan umma kenapa mereka memilihkan 'istri' yang tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu!" aku hanya menundukkan kepala ketika dia berkata

"Andai Kibum masih hidup! Aku tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini. Aku punya 'istri' tapi seperti tak punya sama sekali" katanya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah 'kami'

BLAM!

Suara pintu tertutup keras menandakan ia sudah pergi, aku mulai membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan

Tes. Air mataku mulai jatuh. Dia selalu saja seperti ini

Jangankan menganggapku ada, melihatku saja dia tak pernah

Kalau aku hanya merusak citranya sebagai _CEO Hyundai Corp_ aku rela diasingkan sejauh-jauhnya tapi ini, dia tak memperjelas dia membenciku seperti apa. Menggantungkanku itu menyakitkan Choi Siwon

"Aw" refleks kubuang pecahan piring yang melukai tanganku

"Akh!" darahnya mengalir banyak sekali

"Astaga Tuan!" seorang kepala maid langsung berlari dan membantuku

"Tuan, mengapa tuan tidak memanggil saya untuk membersihkan pecahan itu?" tanyanya sambil terus melilitkan perban ditanganku

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Taeyeon-ah. Lagipula kau kan tadi sibuk jadi Aw! Pelan-pelan Taeyeon-ah" ringisku pelan

"C-cheongsohamnida T-tuan. Saya akan pelan-pelan" katanya merasa bersalah

"Gwenchana Taeyeon-ah. Lanjutkan saja. Gomawo ne?" kataku sambil menyenderkan tubuhku di sofa. Pecahan tadi sudah dibersihkan maid yang lain

"Selesai Tuan. Kalau Tuan butuh sesuatu panggil saya saja ne?" katanya sambil membereskan kotak P3K. Aku hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum

"Saya permisi Tuan" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku dalam sangkar emas ini

Nyutt~ dada kiriku kembali berdenyut sakit mengingat perkataan 'suami'ku tadi

_"Seandainya Kibum masih hidup..."_ ah! Kepalaku sakit saat nama orang lain diucapkan olehnya

Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya Choi Siwon? Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, bukan Kibum atau siapapun. Tapi aku! Seorang Kim ralat Choi Yesung yang selalu mencintaimu bahkan melebihi apapun.

Umma, aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku ingin ini berakhir. Tolong aku Umma.

eum, sebaiknya aku mandi sajalah, sepertinya mandi bisa menyegarkan kepalaku

Yesung's Point of View End

.

.

.

Siwon's Point of View

Shit! Namja itu selalu saja membuat moodku hancur! Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Hah! Sepertinya nanti malam aku minum saja

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" suruhku

Seorang wanita setengah baya masuk kedalam ruanganku

"Umma!" aku menghambur berlari untuk memeluknya,

"Aish Siwon-ah kau masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Padahal kau sudah mempunyai 'istri' kan?" kata wanita ini

"Ya! Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk mantan calon eommonimku?" kataku sedikit kesal karena ia mengungkit statusku sekarang

"Jadi kau masih tidak suka dengan 'istri'mu hah? Ayolah Choi Siwon, Kibumie pasti sedih melihat kau yang belum bisa melepasnya disana" ah eommonim benar juga

"Cobalah terima kenyataan siwon-ah" katanya lagi

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa melupakan Kibumie, lagi pula ya umma, 'istri'ku ini tidak bisa apa-apa. Menyebalkan sekali!" jawabku membela diri

"Kau mencintainya tidak?" wanita ini berkata kembali

"A-aniyo! Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku cuma mencintai Kim Kibum seorang. Sampai nanti." ikrarku

"Hah~ sepertinya aku harus memberitahu satu hal padamu Siwon-ah" wajahnya berubah sedih

"Waeyo umma?" aku cukup bingung dengan ekspresinya

"Sebenarnya... "

_Flasback_  
_"Kibumie aku mohon, kau yang disukai oleh Siwon. Jadi tolong yah! Please." yesung memohon pada salah satu dongsaengnya_

_"Malas hyung, kenapa bukan hyung saja?" namja bernama Kibum itu kembali melanjutkan aksi membaca bukunya_

_"Please Kibumie, berikan ini saja padanya yah. Kau sangat baik Kibumie, aku janji akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan! Ne? Kau mau ya?" yesung mengeluarkan jurus Turtle eyesnya agar Kibum mau melakukan apa yang ia minta_

_"Baiklah hyung, tapi ingat tepati janjimu ya." namja itu akhirnya mau memenuhi permintaan kakak kelasnya merangkap sepupunya itu_

_"Benarkah? Ah~ kau memang baik Kibumie! Ne! Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu" jawab yesung pada akhirnya_

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya di taman belakang sekolah _

_"Siwon hyung?" sapa seorang namja manis nan imut kepada namja sempurna bak dewa dihadapannya_

_"Ne? Ah Kim Kibum! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" namja itu tersenyum menunjukan lesung pipinya yang khas._

_"Em.. Ini, ini hadiah dariku. Tolong diterima ne?" kata namja cantik itu takut-takut._

_"Baiklah." siwon mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Kibum kepadanya. melihat Siwon mengambil hadiahnya Kibum beranjak dari taman itu _

_"aku permisi Hyung, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu" ucap namja manis itu pelan dan sopan tetapi saat__ Kibum akan pergi. __Siwon segera menariknya kebelakang dan memenjara bibir mungil itu._

_"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Kibumie." namja tampan itu menatap intens kedua iris milik Kibum_

_"N-nado Saranghae Siwon-hyung" seakan terhipnotis Kibum membalas rasa cinta milik Siwon_

_"Gomawo chagi" ucap Siwon dan kembali mencium Kibum. Sepasang kekasih baru itu terus berciuman hingga tidak menyadari namja manis yang terisak dalam diam_

_"Kibumie... Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku" ia lalu pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang sibuk berciuman dibawah pohon maple itu_

_**Flashback End**_

"J-jadi... Mainan kuda itu sebenarnya pemberian yesung?" tanyaku

"Nde, itu pemberian yesung. Dan lagi, soal kematian Kibum..." eommonim menggantung kalimatnya

"ada apa soal itu umma?" jantungku berdebar cepat

"Kibum bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan seperti yang selama ini kau kira, tapi Kibum meninggal karena punya sel kanker dalam paru-parunya. Dan kau tau siapa orang yang dengan suka rela memberikan sedikit sel paru-parunya untuk Kibum?" eommonim bertanya padaku

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, bukan karena tidak tahu tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya

"Kim Yesung orangnya Siwon." eommonim menepuk pundakku "ia bahkan hampir mendonorkan paru-parunya untuk Kibum karena tau hanya Kibum yang kau cintai, daripada ia tidak dianggap olehmu, ia lebih baik menjadi penopang hidup bagi orang yang kau cintai. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukmu Siwonnie, mengertilah dia sedikit, memang menyakitkan ditinggal oleh orang yang kita cintai, tapi jauh lebih menyakitkan apabila kau kehilangan orang yang sudah mencintaimu" jelas eommonim

"Kau mencintainya, umma tau itu, tolong jaga dia seperti kau menjaga Kibum karena, Kibum sudah pernah menyakitinya. Jangan buat Kibum makin tersiksa karena membuat pernah membuat orang lain terluka Siwon. Jangan buat Yesung menangis lagi karenamu Siwon, apalagi ia tertekan karena kau selalu mengungkit Kibum didepannya, ia jauh lebih sakit Siwon. Umma mohon... " eommonim berlutut didepanku sambil menangis

"Ne Umma, aku akan belajar mencintainya" aku memeluknya

"Terimakasih Siwon, terimakasih..." eommonim berkata disela tangisannya

"Baiklah umma pergi ya Siwon. Salam untuk bumunimmu, yesung dan mungkin bayi kalian. Hahaha ingat janjimu ya Siwon-ah" pipiku memanas saat eommonim bilang 'bayi kalian'

Ah~ sekarang perasaanku tenang, lega dan damai. Ternyata yang kucintai selama ini adalah Choi Yesung

Tunggu aku chagi, aku akan mengatakan semuanya dan mari kita buat bayi~ #plak

Drrr drrr drrr

Hah, handphone sial! Kau menghancurkan lamunanku pada Yesung!

Tunggu, Taeyeon? Kepala maidku? Tidak biasanya dia menelpon

"Yeoboseyo? Taeyeon-ah" kataku

"Yeo-yeoboseyo T-tuan, maaf jika saya mengganggu" katanya sambil menangis,

"Kau tdak menggangguku sama sekali Taeyeon-ah. Kenapa kau menangis?" aku mencoba tenang karena jika maidku menelpon pasti ada yang tidak beres

"Is-istri Tuan..." katanya pelan

"Istriku kenapa Taeyeon-ah?" aku mulai panik

"Tuan Yesung tidak keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ketika dibuka dia sudah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bathtub. Sekarang keadaannya kritis tuan" bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, hatiku mencelos hebat mendengar berita tersebut, baru saja hatiku dibuat menangis karenanya sekarang aku harus dihadapkan dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini? oh Tuhan

"Taeyeon-ah, tolong jaga Yesung sampai aku datang! aku akan segera kesana!" Perintahku

"Ne Tuan" balasnya dan aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon kami

Aku langsung berlari menuju parkiran dan melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan diluar batas

Tuhan, aku mohon. Jangan ambil dia dariku.

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

Aku berlari di lorong rumasmh sakit itu. Aku melihat maid, umma appaku dan umma appa yesung, jiwon dan jongjin

"Oppa!" Jiwon berlari dan memelukku erat sambil menangis

"Jiwon-ah~~" air mataku mengalir seketika

"dia tidak apa-apa Siwonnie, dia pasti kuat" umma memberika semangat padaku

"ne, Hyungku namja yang hebat Siwon-hyung dia pasti baik-baik saja" sahut Jongjin

aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir, aku juga berharap seperti itu, berikan aku kesempatan kedua Tuhan, aku mohon

Sesaat kemudian seorang uisanim keluar dari ruang ICU

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisanim? Istriku baik-baik saja kan?" kataku panik

"Tenang Tuan Choi, istri anda baik-baik saja. Hanya dia banyak kehilangan oksigen dan sedikit stress. Untung beliau dengan cepat ditangani." jelas uisanim itu

"Ah~ syukurlah. Yesungie tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah" kata ummaku

"benarkan Siwon-hyung?" ucap Jongjin sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"Terimakasih uisa, bisa aku melihatnya?" ucapku pada uisanim tersebut

"Tentu, setelah dia dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Saya permisi Tuan, Nyonya" pamit uisanim itu

"ne, gamsahamnida uisanim" seru kami semua hampir serempak

.

.

.

Di kamar inap 104

"Kami pulang ya Siwon-ah, jaga dia baik-baik" appaku menepuk bahuku lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan 'istri'ku

Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat namun tetap cantik. Aku baru sadar kalau istriku ini jauh lebih cantik dan imut dari pada namja/yeoja yang selama ini menggodaku

"Unggh" dia meleguh pelan lalu mata mungilnya mulai terbuka.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" aku mengusap kepalanya

"Engh S-siwon k-kenapa kau ada disini?" katanya terkejut

"Menemani istriku tercinta disini" aku menjawab sambil terus tersenyum

"B-bukannya k-kau ada meeting penting s-sekarang?" tanyanya

"Lalu meninggalkan istri yang sedang sakit begitu? Hm?" aku mencoba menjelaskan

"S-siwon aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah..." katanya

"Kau mengusirku begitu?" sepertinya menggodanya menyenangkan

"B-bukan b-begitu... M-maksudku k-kau haruhmpp" dia cerewet juga ya

"Aku mau menemani istriku. Enough, don't ask me more honey" aku melepas ciuman kami. Dia terdiam dengan pipi merah yang menjalar(?) kemana-mana

"Your first kiss right?" aku bertanya dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan ringan darinya

"Tapi kau bukan yang pertama kucium Yesungie.." aku berkata cukup berat memang

"Ya, aku tahu Kibum orang pertama yang kau cium kan?" dia balik bertanya

"Ya, tapi kau yang terakhir yesungie~" kukecup bibirnya yang tipis dan sexy itu

"Aku minta maaf yesungie, aku tak tau sama sekali kalau kau selama ini mencintaiku. Aku tak pernah peka padamu, aku selalu memarahimu, memukulku, bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu. Maafkan aku Sayang~" aku memohon padanya agar dimaafkan

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama... Dan soal Kibum aku... Minta maaf karena membunuhnya siwon..." katanya, dia masih saja melindungi Kibum

"sttt.. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Sayang, kau tidak salah." aku membelanya

"Tapi, a-aku... Mianhae siwon. Aku bukan istri yang baik" dia mulai menangis

"Kau istri paling baik yang kupunya Yesungie~" kataku sambil mengecup kedua matanya yang berair

"Yesungie~ aku ingin minta tolong boleh?" aku bertanya tepat ditelinganya

"K-kau ingin minta tolong apa?" katanya sedikit terisak

"Tolong bantu aku untuk, belajar mencintaimu..." ucapku

Tubuhnya langsung bergetar, airmata deras keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya

"Ne... Ne.. Hiks Aku akan.. Hiks... Membantumu... Siwon-ahhh... Aaaa... Hiks hiks hiks" tangisnya pecah, tapi aku yakin ini bukan tangis kesedihan. Ini tangis kebahagiaan.

"Saranghae Choi Yesung. Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi" kataku mengecup bibirnya

"Na-nado saranghae Choi Siwon. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Jeongmal saranghae" katanya kemudian membalas ciumanku

"Hey honey, how about we make some babies hm?" Kataku sambil mengedipkan mataku

"Dasar Pervert!" dia menghindariku ketika akan kupeluk

"YAK! CHOI SIWON! BERHENTI! Urhmmm~"

.

.

.

THE END

Hello, saya balik lagi bawa ff Wonsung lagi. gapapa kan? jangan jambak saya ya? hehe

berhubung saya ulangan sudah hampir selesai dan tangan saya gatel buat post ff, jadi ini ff keluar deh

mungkin lusa saya bakal post chapter 1 yekyusungnya ya? gapapa kan? sabar ya reader, orang sabar nanti puas kok, hahaha xD

dan karena ini twoshoot yaaaa... ditunggu next chapternya oke?

at last, thanks for read

**Autumn104**


End file.
